Samuel Riley
Samuel Riley is a former Police Chief of the Los Santos Police Department '''(LSPD) where he served from 2012 - 2016. After suffering an injury during the Alhambra Hostage CrisisStory on the Alhambra Hostage Crisis, Riley was forced to retire from the '''Los Santos Police Department in 2016. Today, Riley is a member of the Honorary Council of the LSPD. Early Life Samuel Riley was born on February 13, 1979 in San Antonio, Texas, where he attended Ronald Reagan High School'''Biography of Samuel Riley. He was a member of the school's marching band and a starter for the school's baseball team. Following his graduation in 1997, Riley attended the '''University of Texas in Austin, Texas, where he earned a Bachelor's degree in Criminal Justice in 2000. Police Career Following his graduation from the University of Texas, Riley moved to Houston, Texas, where he began his career as a Police Officer for the Houston Police Department. It was here where he earned most of his career experience, eventually earning the rank of Sergeant in 2010. After receiving a new offer and demand from the new state of San Andreas to serve as a Lieutenant of the Los Santos Police Department, Riley moved to Los Santos, San Andreas where he transferred to the Police Department. At the Los Santos Police Department, Riley became notable for his great reforms with the Department that helped improve the quality of the departmentStatistics following Riley's hiring. In 2012, following the resignation of his former Police Chief, the Mayor of Los Santos nominated Samuel Riley for the position.Nomination of Samuel Riley as the new Chief of Police The City Council unanimously agreed on his appointment and on August 13, 2012, Samuel Riley became the new Chief of the Los Santos Police Department.Samuel Riley's Acceptance Speech Work as the Chief of Police Following his appointment as the Chief of Police, Riley continued where he left off. He helped to reform the Department by instituting a new department handbook, new training procedures, and managed to get the department to continue to strive and be successful. Alhambra Incident On November 12, 2016, the Alhambra in Los Santos, San Andreas was attacked by an unknown group of assailants. The Los Santos Police Department was dispatched and the situation turned into the Alhambra Hostage Crisis where there were over 15 hostages by the suspects. Samuel Riley, who was known for joining his officers on situations, joined the S.W.A.T team as they infiltrated and took out the assailants. However, during the mission, Riley received a nearly life-threatening gunshot to his thigh, where his artery was nearly hit. However, the bullet did hit a nerve in Riley's leg that made him unable to feel his leg and, even after treatment, he was never able to operate his leg properly due to the damaged nerve. As such, Riley was medically incapable of performing his duties and on December 30, 2016, Riley resigned from the Los Santos Police Department. Shortly after Riley's resignation, former Captain Logan Walker was appointed by the city to take his place. References __FORCETOC__ Category:People